Playing with my emotions
by Meemowlune
Summary: Fionna is alone for the week, she invites Marshall lee The "player" over. Marshall just wants to get into fionna's pants but will Marshall fall in love during the process? Read and review? :
1. Chapter 1

Fionna's pov.

Just another day. Today I was planning on kicking the ice queens butt with cake! Sadly cake went all "Sorry babycakes I'm gonna spend the week at lord monochromicorn's because he came down with something really bad!" Jeez I know what their really up too. I decided to go strangle some pixies with Marshall lee. He always cheers me up, he's like my best friend.

I walk to Marshall's house and knock on his door. He opens the door only in his boxers.

"Oh hey Fi" He says coolly.

"Marshall at least put some pants on" I say pushing my way through his and into his house.

"Wait Fionna!" He says. It's too late I've already seen it.

"Dude you got laid last night?" I whisper/laugh.

"Yeah, some guys have needs." He smirks.

"Is it a one night stand?" I ask.

"Yeah. Can I hide out at your house untill then?" He whispers.

"Uh sure" I whisper back.

He grabs his clothes and shoes and leaves the sleeping girl on his bed. I kinda felt bad for her because she'll wake up alone and knowing that she has just been taken advantage of. It's not my problem though, it's Marshall's.

When we get to my house I sit on the couch while Marshall goes straight to the refridgerator and bring all the strawberries to the couch. He sits next to me sucking out the red from the strawberries leaving gray mushy thing behind.

"Dude I hate when you leave those gray things behind" I say to him.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He smirks while sucking the red out of another strawberry.

"Well maybe i'll kick you outta my house." I say.

"Whatever you say fi. If you have the guts to do it." He smiles.

"I'll only let you stay because I hate being home alone since cake "has" to stay at lord M's house." I sigh.

"Really?" He smiles seductivly. "We're home alone fi, doesn't that make you feel sexual" He bites his lip with his fang almost closing the distance between us. I'm used to this so I simply push his face with my hand.

"Nope Marshy Poo you just had some!" I said in a baby tone.

He only smirks and looks away.

"Since I'm bored wanna watch a movie?" I ask him.

"No fi, I want to be inside you" He smiles putting his hands on my waist pulling me towards himself.

"Pushy aren't we?" I smile pushing his hands off me going to the shelf where the movies are.

"Nope desperate" He sighs.

I just smile because this is how things usually go. I've always had feelings for Marshall but everytime he hides out in my house because of a one night stand I love him a little less everytime. It breaks my pure heart. I know all he wants is to get in my pants but I want more than that.

He decides to choose a scary movie that happens to have nudity and slight sex scenes. The asshole hasn't had enough sex to be decent. During those scenes it really does make me uncomfortable because he has me on his lap. His hands on my inner thigh. His fingers sliding side to side getting closer ad closer to the heat source. He doesn't dare go their though because he know that I will kill him. He places his cold lips against my sensitive spot. Of course knowing him this long he has found out ever single one of my sensitive spots. I also know how to keep down unwanted moans. I'm a virgin and he knows it. This is enough, i'm going to burst. This is making me too wet. I pull his lips away and place them on mine. Giving him the satisfaction of our first kiss. I've had much experience with kissing not with Marshall but with gumball. (I used to date gumball). I thought Marshall would taste bitter but he tastes sweet like strawberries.

His tongue glides across my bottom lip pleading for entrance, I gladly open my mouth so our tongues fight for dominance. He won only because I let him. We stop and were both panting for air.

"Wow fi. Eager much?" He laughs.

"Dude what ever" I say. "I know your not looking for a relationship but being with me will cost you one" I smile and get up from the couch to the kitchen. "Don't worry i'm not going to make you date me because of one little kiss." I faked smiled. I did want him so badly but a one night stand just won't satisfy me. I really do want to had a relationship with Marshal, but it's not going to happen.

"Well fi, I would like to have a relationship with you" He lies. "I love you." He says, that I know was the truth.

"Marshall I know when you lie and one of those things were a lie." I sighed.

"You know me so well" He smiled.

He thinks playing with my emotions is funny. It doesn't hurt it annoys me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Extra long chapter with a extra detail lemon. Don't judge.**

Marshall claims he want's to stay here because of the one night stand but I say she's gone already. In the end I let him stay, only because he says he'll pay some gold and I mean gold is gold. I give him some strawberries and an oversized shirt with big shorts. I get my oversized t-shirt and really short shorts that you can't tell i'm wearing shorts because the shirt goes down to my mid-thigh. I change in the bathroom and he changes in my room. I come out of the bathroom and see marshall on my bed shirtless but with shorts on.

"Hey babe, ready for the best night of you life!" He says.

"Nope and get out of my bed you tard." I say getting under the covers with him still under them.

"Nope this is comfy" He laughs while wrapping his arms around me.

"Dude I'll get my sword if you don't ahhh" I couldn't finish because his hands were cupping my breasts squeezing them slightly. I elbowed him and he fell off the bed. My face was as red as a tomato. "HEY!" He said scratching his head.

"What you asshole?" I scream at him.

"Asshole?" He smirks. "That's your best?" He laughed.

"Marshall i'm not some piece of meat" I say to him.

"I know fi Your a very great piece of meat." He smirks.

"Marshall you will never know what love is." I whisper to him.

"I know what love is!" He growled at me.

"You don't" I laughed. "Love isn't sex." I say to him.

"How would you know you've only lived 18 years during my thousand." He spat.

"How would I know?" I smirked. I got of the bed and sat on his lap straddling him. "Too me you are my love" I whisper biting his ear lobe sending chills down his spine.

I start kissing his passionately. I know this will be a one night stand and he'll be gone in the morning but maybe i'll get closure from this. He puts his hands slowly on my fully perfect breasts wondering if i'll kill him. My hands go through his silky ebony hair. His tongue forced entrance through my mouth not that I didn't but he forced himself through it. I slid his shirt off and kiss his neck teasing him with my tongue. My tongue swirls around his bite marks before sucking in his bite marks. He moans cutely, that must be his weakness. His hands tug on my shirt so I pull it off. His mouth goes straight to breast he growls at the fact I wasn't wearing a bra. "M-Marshall ah ahh" I moan as his tongue flicks my nipple and the way his tongue swirls on my breasts. Then I noticed how hard he was, solid as a rock haha. My hands slid down under his shorts I hear him groan in extacy. I slid my hand back in forth slowly pushing him to the edge. His lips capture mine. My hands go to his chest feeling all his muscles. I start grinding my hips onto his, moaning his name. "Yeah that's it fionna" He moans jerking his hips up with my grinding. He takes off his shorts exposing his manhood.

I take it with my hand stroking it softly leaving little kissing on his manhood. It starts throbbing, "F-fi don't tease me" He moans. I take up all of his manhood into my mouth he moans my name. I end it with a pop sound. I swirls my tongue around his tip before taking him whole again. He pulls me up because he knew he was Gonna cum if I kept going but I guess he wanted to make this last. He started kissing me passionately like a person you loved would. "My turn." He growled before placing me on the bed. He took my underwear and shorts off with his teeth. First his fingers slid up and down my slit teasing me. "Ahh Marshall hurry up" I moaned before pushing two of his fingers in. I guess he though that was hot because he growled. His fingers were slowly moving up and down slowly before getting faster. "MARSHALL!" I moaned in pleasure. His tongue was at my clit flicking it with his tongue before sucking it. I pushed his head in further with my hands. "Ahh" I bit my lip. I moaned his name louder and louder everytime. He stopped and look at me. My hair was stuck too my forehead, he pushed it aside before kissing me again. His member slide up and down my slit teasing me.

"Fi is there anything you want?" He smirked.

"Marshall just do it." I moaned.

"You have to tell me what you want." He laughed.

"I w-want you inside me" I look away whispering it.

"Huh?" He asks.

"I WANT YOU INSIDE OF ME!" I scream.

His smirk turned into a satified smile. He enter me slowly he was halfway in before I let the tears fall. I didn't want him to see me crying. "Fi" He said. "Look at me" He whispered. I looked at him and whimpered as he pushed himaelf all the way. He look into my blue eyes the whole time. He kissed me passionately. "Can I move now?" He whispered. I nodded and he started moving. He was moving slowly before the surge of pleasure went through my body. He groaned "Uhh Fi your so tight". I bit my lip holding down a moan. "Faster" I moaned softly. He moved slower smirking at me. "That's it!" I pushed him over so he was laying into his back and I was onto. His eyes widen as I sat down on him grinding him into me before going up and down faster. "Fionna" He moaned. "Are you sure you haven't done this before" He said inbetween moans. I kissed him sucking on his tongue. I had to get my fill since he only does this once, with the same girl. "Aahhh Marshall!" I moaned. "I'm go-gonna cum" I yelled.

I came all over him and he smiled in delight. "You taste too sweet fi" He said licking his lips. "your turn" I sang which made him laugh. He laid me down pounding into me roughly. His hands on my waist, his lips occasionally on mine. "Fi" He groaned. "I'm gonna cum" He growled. He came in my mouth and we collapsed beside each other.

"You say you do this all the time right?" I ask him.

"Y-Yeah" He says awkwardly.

"Don't you get tired" I panted.

"Nope" he said coolly, pressing himself against me wrapping his arms around me. Placing a kiss on my forehead. I kissed his lips before putting my face in the crook of his neck.

We slept for the whole day. I was getting my self ready for when he left in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Quick chapter forgive me for my spelling errors I couldn't check it because of the lack of time I have but I hope you like it!

I woke up cold and alone. Not that I cared but the sore feeling only reminded me of him. I instantly let those feelings go. I walked to the kitchen to find him eating my strawberries. I ignored his presence and went to the shower. This isn't real, it couldn't be. He doesn't love me.

My train if thought left as arms wrapped around me. I was only in my robe. He looked at me with love but was clouded with lust. His hands cupped my face, his thumb caressing my cheek. His lips swooped in to mine. He slid his toungue into my mouth before his hand reached up to kneed my breast. A soft moan came from me. His fingers unwrapped my robe. As his fingertips gently slid down my back they sent chills down my spine. He groaned at the sight if my body for his eyes only. I blushed before he attacked my with kisses traling from my lips down to my bellybutton. He then picked me up and set me on the bed. His kisses more rough now. His clothing piled on the floor until he was only in boxers the thin kind. His hand slid into my underwear gently tracing circles on my clit making me arch my back and push his head in further. I moaned his name before attacking him with kissed. His neck was his sensitive spot. He growled when my lips touched his neck.

I was ontop and his hands were at my waist grinding them into his. "Ahh fionna" He moaned. Kissing my tenderly. He soon entered me. And so on and so forth we collapsed onto the bed holding each other. We were cuddling.

"Why are you still here?" I asked tears stinging my eyes.

"Because last night when I was going to leave I saw my stubby bunny alone and naked and if that stubby bunny was someone elses I wouldn't know what to do." He smiled kissing my tears away and holding me closer to him.

"Fi- Fionna, I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too Marshall." I kissed him softly before getting up and showering. After the shower he was laying in my bed propped on his elbow in his boxers. Watching me change. "Hey fi, ready for round two?" He smiled.

"Nope!" I smiled running to him only in my underwear and bra. I layed on top of him kissing his neck while his hands layed on my butt pushing my hips towards him.

"Are we dating" I asked propping my head on his chest.

"Yeah I guess soo" He smiled flipping us over and kissing the valley between my chest. "By the way fi I find your bunny underwear and matching bra quiet erotic" He growled.

"Marshall were you a child molester once in you life" I laughed.

"Hey!" He laughed kissing me again I didn't think kissing could get this passionate.

I scrunched my nose up and got up. "Marshall! Take a shower!" I whined.

"Fine whatever but it's your scent I'm washing off" He feigned sobbing.

"Yeah Yeah pretty boy" I quickly kissed him before pushing him into the bathroom.

"But fio..." He showered after that.

After the shower he walked in pride with no clothes on. I had put them in the laundry and were now drying. "Marshall put that thing away!" I laughed. "Why is it hard anyway?" I raised an eyebrow. "Well fi your just so beautful remembering last night makes me hard. Care to give me a recap?" He growled pulling me towards him.

"Not right now" I stuffed his face with my old clothes.

"Really fi? Teddy bear undies?" He asked.

"Yeah they turn you on right?" I bit my lip.

"Yeah on you!" He pouted.

"chill your undies are almost dry!" I laughed.

"Can I stay here for the rest of the week?" He said while putting the clothes on.

"sure!" I smiled.

This is gonna be a fun week.


	4. Chapter 4

Soo Heyy guys. I've been getting lots of requests to finish this story up. I honestly thought it was finished but it seems like I left you wanting more? But thanks for the reviews, I will finish up for all of you guys. If this sucks I'm sorry, I really wasn't planning on writing more of this. Next chapter soon.

Fionna's Pov

I awake in Marshalls arms with nothing but a blanket covering me. It's weird how the warmth of his body comforts me. I thought vampires weren't warm. I snuggled next to him closer inhaling his scent. My nose crinkled when it hit the scent of pine cones. It was an odd smell but it was good. His face was so cute when he slept. I raised my hand and brushed his hair off to the side and kissed his forehead before getting up. Not even halfway out of the bed his arms went around my waist and pulled my back onto the bed.

"Fi" He croaked with his morning voice.

"Hmm?" I laughed at his voice.

"Stay here" He pecked my lips.

"Can I put clothes on first?" I wondered if he would really let my put my clothes on.

"Nope." He said straight forwardly.

I kept bothering him until he reluctantly said "Fine". I raised myself with the blanket still around me and dress myself with my teddy bear undies and his long plaid shirt. I was still a bit embarrassed to be in front of him naked though if he had the chance he would let the world see him naked and not care what one person would think. I layed back onto the bed as he put his boxers on. I turned around while he put his boxers on.

"Fi." He laughed.

"Hmm" I muffled into the pillow.

"Why are you hiding." He laughed. "You've already seen the goods" He winked.

"W-well I don't know it's just how I am." I blushed.

"Loook attt meee fiii." He sang.

I looked at him. My face instantly turned red. "MARSHALL LEE!" I screamed as he ran down the hall.

"GIVE ME BACK MY UNDIES!" Some how he manages to take them off without me know. He has been doing it for some time now.

"Never Fi these are just to comfy." He posed and danced in them.

"Marshall! Give Them Back." I blushed bright red.

"Give me the shirt and I'll give you the undies." He laughed knowing I had forgotten a bra.

I ran back to the room and looked for the bra.

"Looking for this?" He teased. I glared at him. "Fine take your stupid shirt." I slowly teased him by unbottoning the shirt one by one I could see his eye clouding with lust.

After the last button was undo I looked at his face. His mouth was hanging wide open and he was hard. But I hadn't taken the shirt off yet. I started to button them up once again but quicker.

"Fi! What the hell!" He whined.

"I just remembered I have alot more undies. You can keep that one." I smiled at him.

"I'll Get You Back For This." His teeth clenched as he went to the bathroom to relieve himself.

I took the time to actually fix myself. I put on my usual skirt and hid my hair in my hat. Once I put my bra and shirt on I headed down to the gumball's place.

When I got there he was smiling a bit to much. I had to hold down a laugh because it looked like his smiling hurt.

"Dude Why are you smiling?" I laughed.

"Well some have been saying that I don't have the friendly feeling of a prince." He said with a smile.

"Well You should tone it down your scaring candy people." I note, looking down at the floor with all the candy guts.

"Okay Fionna Is there anything you need I haven't seen you here much in the part couple of days."

"Oh I was just wondering if you could lend me some money since cake left me with none and all the food in the fridge is gone." I pout slightly.

"Why?" He asked with curiosity.

"Uhh I've been hungry.." I play it off knowing its the vampire always eating my food.

"Oh Sure..." He awkwardly hands me some money before hugging me goodbye. I head back home with food.

Once I get home Marshall was watching T.V. "I see someone gots the goods." He winks as I set down the groceries.

"I'm Tired." I sigh.

"Oh I can help with that." He smiles massaging my shoulders and kissing my neck softly. His nose slightly twitches. "You stink." he laughs.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You smell like gumballs." He laughed harder.

"Your nose must be amazing to catch that, he hugged me for a second when I was out." I laughed.

"It really is a gift. Go shower though, I can't be around you if you smell like that dude." He scrunched his nose cutely.

"Okay" I gave his a kiss before heading to the bathroom.

Halfway through the shower the door opened and of course I knew he was here. He was loud when he wanted to be heard. His warmth suddenly wrapped around me. He was naked of course.

"Hello" He laughed. (A/N: The "Dirty" parts won't be descriptive because I feel awkward writing them and Yeahhh. Sorry :P)

"Hello" I turned to face him ignoring his hardened length. His lips slowly took mine. I can't forget how great his lips felt on mine. This kiss was growing passionate as his tongue slipped between my lips exploring my mouth. I let a few moans out letting him get satisfaction. His length grinded around my opening. I let out louder moans but without any warning he was thrusting me. I let out a loud yelp as I got used to him. "You could have warned me..." I said in between moans. He only laughed a little in response. He keep thrusting into me until we both hit our climax and sat in the tub.

"Well That was fun" He laughed. I stayed in silence, enjoying his presence. I still couldn't believe that me out of all the people, me. He chose me. After the shower we got dressed and got into bed cuddling.

"Marsh. I never thought you'd be the one for cuddling." I smiled.

"I'm not but if it's for you I'd do anything." He kissed my head.

And with those words I went to sleep.


End file.
